


Taking Back The World

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Series: Preludes, Prologues, and Prefaces that Might One Day be More [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bella had been a little bit stronger? A little more rational?</p><p>What if instead of falling apart she decided to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back The World

**Prelude**

Maybe if hadn’t been so quick to declare love, if I hadn’t been blinded by fantasy and wishful thinking, I wouldn’t be where I am now. I wouldn’t be trying to hold myself together as an imaginary wound festered in my chest with only shreds of my sanity left.

Maybe if had thought rationally and like the adult I had always claimed to be then his face wouldn’t haunted my every thought. If I had stayed away when he warned me to I would have never felt this pain but maybe it had been worth it in a sense.

I had had the best nine months of my short life. It had been full of fun and just utter content. I had been able to live the peaceful childhood my mother’s flighty personality had stolen from me. Sure the happy time had been short and would be sorely miss but at eighteen I don’t really have the luxury of falling into your typical teenage depression anymore, do I?

College is right around the corner.

Maybe Ed _-he_ had been right, this could be for the best. I had just been acting like a teenager and had been attempting to throw my responsibilities to the wind. I hadn’t wanted to grow up but was it really my fault? I’d raised myself and cared for Renee for longer than I cared to remember.

So ask yourself, can you blame me for trying to behave like my mother?

But I couldn’t do it, couldn’t ignore my responsibilities, because-unlike her-I took my responsible seriously. So maybe _He_ had been right, this was for the best and, like my father, I had to move on. Or at least damn well try to; if not for me than for Charlie.

Because that man had suffered enough.

“That’s it, Bella, I’m sending you home!”


End file.
